


get me out of the rain

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [98]
Category: Bandom, Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, PTSD, companion!verse, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:  Companion!Spencer, Patrick, Andy and Joe (thunder and bunks)</p>
            </blockquote>





	get me out of the rain

Most of the tour had bolted for the buses at the first rumble of thunder. Andy watched them go with a sneer. "It's only water!" he yelled after them.

Joe laughed as he watched his new band disappear. "Free showers!" he hollered. "Fuck knows you fuckers need it!" He fistbumped Andy and together they turned to take the long way back on principle.

At first, the rain was light, almost warm, a typical summer storm. But soon the water grew cold and heavy, pelting them hard enough to sting, and Andy and Joe headed towards shelter to find it already occupied.

Patrick looked older and more calm now than he had the last time they had all toured together. He nodded a greeting even as he continued to harangue Spencer about some detail of their sound setup.

Spencer smiled his own greeting. "You need to talk to our techs, 'Trick, seriously," he said, barely containing his laughter. His expression froze as thunder cracked right overhead, loud enough to make the walls rattle as lightning threw blinding white light across the entire tour.

Joe blinked away the worst of the spots dancing across his vision as, next to him, Andy cursed and rubbed his eyes. "Holy shit that was close. Everyone okay?"

Patrick nodded. Joe turned to Spencer, and the question died. Spencer looked...wrong, like someone else. Then Spence sucked in a gasp of air and he returned from wherever he'd gone. Joe stared, open-mouthed, until Spencer's annoyed sideways glance had his shutting his mouth with a snap.

"I, uh, better get back to the bus before the fuckers leave without me," Spence muttered. Before anyone could stop him, he strode out into the torrential downpour and disappeared into the shadows.

Joe looked to Patrick and Andy. "What was that?"


End file.
